Raven's Wings
by Pewdiemeow
Summary: Marshall takes Fionna to go walk on the clouds, because she had always wanted to. But, when a new monster shows up, could there be trouble?
1. Bye, Pink Sweater!

Fionna's POV

Cake hissed. "I will CLAW your eyes out!" She started to lunge at Marshall's head. I grabbed her before her claws made contact with his grey-green skin. "Cake, stop it!" She wriggled and struggled in my arms. Marshall chuckled and sat in the air, as if there were and invisible chair. Finally, after quite a bit of struggling, Cake sighed. "Fionna PLEASE tell me you're not going with that nasty vampire?" I put my hands on my hips. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions now." I snapped defiantly. Cake looked a bit hurt. "It'll only be a little while!" I pleaded. Cake crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. Marshall looked amused, which made Cake bear her teeth. "Alright, Fionna, but take your sword. I don't trust him." Her brow furrowed, and she muttered something under her breath. I saw Marshall do a fist pump behind her.

Marshall's POV

I fist pumped behind Cake. Stupid cat will never notice. I _do_ have an occasional soft spot for her though. "I'll get my pink sweater before we go!" Called Fionna, at the base of the stairs. I growled. It was the stupid sweater she got from Prince Gumbutt. I turned invisible and glided up the stairs before her. I took the sweater off of her dresser and shoved it under the deep abyss she called underneath her bed. Just then, Fionna opened the door to her room. "Where did it go?" She thought out loud, looking around for it. When she bent down, I stared. I mentally slapped myself. _BAD_, I thought. I continued to stare though.

I floated back downstairs and materialized behind Cake, making her jump straight onto the ceiling. "EYE CLAWING TIME!" She screeched, throwing herself at my head. "NOT THE HAIR!" I covered my head, and expected claws to dig themselves into my scalp, but they never came. I opened one eye to see Fionna holding Cake in her arms and a black hoodie I had given her in the other. She put her hands on her hips. "You really shouldn't provoke her like that." She handed Cake a bag of cat nip and Cake's eyes got big and sparkly as she calmed down. "Cake, you will stay here for an hour or two, and I will give you this whole bag of catnip." Cake nodded. "Yes, master." Fionna nodded and threw the bag down. "Good, now let's get going, before she wakes up from her cat-trance." She started to walk towards the door, pulling the hoodie on. "It's strange; I couldn't find my pink sweater. I wonder where I put it." She said as she followed me to a clearing. Gumbutt had given me this weird potion that protects against the sun for a couple hours. It tasted like horse butts, but I couldn't complain, I had missed the sun. Not to mention my horrible, sun-deprived complexion. "Wow, I wonder where it is. I guess my hoodie will have to do then." She nodded, looking like she was drowning in the hoodie. "It doesn't exactly smell like gum either, does it?" Fionna laughed. Damn, I love it when she laughs like that. I'm sure she's gonna love what "adventure" I had planned today.


	2. Walking on Sunshine

Fionna's POV

Cake hissed. "I will CLAW your eyes out!" She started to lunge at Marshall's head. I grabbed her before her claws made contact with his grey-green skin. "Cake, stop it!" She wriggled and struggled in my arms. Marshall chuckled and sat in the air, as if there were and invisible chair. Finally, after quite a bit of struggling, Cake sighed. "Fionna PLEASE tell me you're not going with that nasty vampire?" I put my hands on my hips. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions now." I snapped defiantly. Cake looked a bit hurt. "It'll only be a little while!" I pleaded. Cake crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. Marshall looked amused, which made Cake bear her teeth. "Alright, Fionna, but take your sword. I don't trust him." Her brow furrowed, and she muttered something under her breath. I saw Marshall do a fist pump behind her.

Marshall's POV

I fist pumped behind Cake. Stupid cat will never notice. I _do_ have an occasional soft spot for her though. "I'll get my pink sweater before we go!" Called Fionna, at the base of the stairs. I growled. It was the stupid sweater she got from Prince Gumbutt. I turned invisible and glided up the stairs before her. I took the sweater off of her dresser and shoved it under the deep abyss she called underneath her bed. Just then, Fionna opened the door to her room. "Where did it go?" She thought out loud, looking around for it. When she bent down, I stared. I mentally slapped myself. _BAD_, I thought. I continued to stare though.

I floated back downstairs and materialized behind Cake, making her jump straight onto the ceiling. "EYE CLAWING TIME!" She screeched, throwing herself at my head. "NOT THE HAIR!" I covered my head, and expected claws to dig themselves into my scalp, but they never came. I opened one eye to see Fionna holding Cake in her arms and a black hoodie I had given her in the other. She put her hands on her hips. "You really shouldn't provoke her like that." She handed Cake a bag of cat nip and Cake's eyes got big and sparkly as she calmed down. "Cake, you will stay here for an hour or two, and I will give you this whole bag of catnip." Cake nodded. "Yes, master." Fionna nodded and threw the bag down. "Good, now let's get going, before she wakes up from her cat-trance." She started to walk towards the door, pulling the hoodie on. "It's strange; I couldn't find my pink sweater. I wonder where I put it." She said as she followed me to a clearing. Gumbutt had given me this weird potion that protects against the sun for a couple hours. It tasted like horse butts, but I couldn't complain, I had missed the sun. Not to mention my horrible, sun-deprived complexion. "Wow, I wonder where it is. I guess my hoodie will have to do then." She nodded, looking like she was drowning in the hoodie. "It doesn't exactly smell like gum either, does it?" Fionna laughed. Damn, I love it when she laughs like that. I'm sure she's gonna love what "adventure" I had planned today.


End file.
